zhenren_kuiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dachi Yuxi
Born in 1965, Dachi was raised in poverty and war torn country of Cambodia. Dachi Yuxi is the protagonist of Zhenren Kuia I. Dachi was tasked to kill Toven by both the Mage Hunter's organization and the bluemoon as they both see Toven as a threat. Dachi was a former Mage Hunter turned terrorist after his involvement the the bluemoon's attack on the country of Japan in Nov 1985. Eventually Dachi finds and kills Toven, in which Toven informs Dachi about the possibility of Kennen being alive as well as the mistake he has made in killing him. Background Dachi grew up in wartorn Cambodia. His father taught that violence wasn't the answer. Although this conflicted with the young Dachi for he grew up as a child soldier fighting day in day out to survive. Once his Father was killed in action in 1972, Dachi vowed to protect and support his Mother and Younger Sister. Willing to go through any hardship to support them. Dachi never sought revenge against the one who backstabbed his father, as Dachi saw it was best to support his family and not cause trouble than to seek revenge. Dachi left the war torn country around 1974 to seek avenues where he could make money and move his family out of the country. Dachi left heartbroken as he'd witnessed his sister take up arms in his place, where she may potentially die in battle. Dachi swore to take up any Job no matter how immoral to help his family. Dachi honed his fire throwing skills to kill others and become a merc/assassin for hire. He began signing professional mage hunting contracts at the age of 13 at which point he fought tougher mages. At that point Mage hunting orgs saw his skills for a young 13 year old. Around Age 15 Dachi obtained his demon eyes in which he began using his shield and Amaterasu making Dachi one of the strongest Fire mages in the world. Renowned for his accurate, quick and deadly potent fire spells, agility and shield that makes him untouchable and black flames from hell that burn through anything, an organization known as the blue moon sought to recruit dachi into their elite ranks at the age of 16. The bluemoon had made an offer Dachi couldn't refuse, to get his family out of Cambodia and into the United States. In addition, the blue moon offered to finance Dachi's Mage Hunting in exchange for loyalty when the blue moon needs it. At that time the blue moon where known for their elite services as mercenaries. The blue moon encouraged Dachi to hunt but not kill other mages. Dachi agreed. Personality Dachi is a calm calculated person throughout most of his life. In Dachi's early life he was a kind hearted fellow who took inspiration from his father's teachings of being a hardworking individual and ready to make sacrifices for the ones he loves. Appearance Dachi's appearance is that of long unkempt hair with various split ends. He has a round face. Dachi has a somewhat heavy frame. Abilities Dachi's abilities are the ability to shoot fast fire projectiles and bouncing water, both doing high damage with little energy. Dachi's abilities are: Force Field creation, Teleportation, Glide, Clone Decoy, Leviathan and Black Flames. * Force Field creation: Dachi can create a force field to shield himself. His projectiles can go through his shield while any hostile projectile is either reflected or absorbed. Reflected projectiles can damage the enemy. In addition to protection, Dachi can create platforms beneath him with his force fields, which allows Dachi to jump in mid-air. These platforms still protect Dachi from attacks underneath. In Zhenren Kuia II, Dachi shows even further mastery of his force field creation as he can create slopes, moving platforms, spiked ends and can create force fields outside his immediate range. * Teleportation: Dachi's teleportation has a range of around 5 meters. Dachi can teleport anywhere within a 5 meter radius as long as the the space Dachi teleports in, is empty. In combat, Dachi can use his teleportation to evade projectiles that cannot be blocked with his shield. The Teleportation also comes in handy when covering distance fast as the teleportation has very little cooldown time. In general use, teleportation allows Dachi to teleport through walls or obstacles no thicker than 4 meters. * Glide: An obscure yet useful technique that Dachi uses to navigate large gaps. Dachi's Glide allows him to slowly descend rather than falling. He cannot ascend. Dachi can only glide by "running" off platforms, Dachi cannot glide while in mid-air. * Clone Decoy: Another Obscure tech that Dachi has. He can create a decoy of himself that, if touched, will explode. This clone cannot move or shows any initiative. It serves as a mine. (This ability is used in the unreleased multiplayer version of Zhenren Kuia I and seen in Zhenren Kuia II). * Leviathan: One of Dachi's ultimate techniques, the Leviathan is a summoned manifestation that protects and attacks on Dachi's command. The Leviathan is an extension of the Force Field. Dachi's Leviathan has an impenetrable shield that protects the front. The back or sides are not as protected but still very durable. Dachi cannot have the Leviathan summoned for very long as it takes a lot of his energy and life force. The Leviathan yields a sword that hits hard, hard enough to hurt Toven's summoned Demon. * Black Flames: Dachi's strongest attack. The Black flames can burn through and hurt anything in its path. Unlike the Leviathan and the shield, Black Flames does not use energy. The Black flames do however have a large cooldown time which means they can only be used twice at most in a given battle. Black flames have the weakness of being short range and relatively slow compared to Dachi's fireballs. Despite those weaknesses, one hit with Dachi's black flames is enough to kill most opponents as the Black Flames have no direct counter nor can be exhausted. The black flames despite moving slowly, quickly consume their victims in full. Meaning that simply cutting off a limb isn't possible as the flames would have spread throughout the entire body and quickly roots inside the body. Along with Dachi's Magic powers, Dachi can jump quite high and fall from nearly any height. Dachi is fast enough to react to and casually outrun assault rifle bullets. Dachi's reaction time is fast enough do react to lightning and dodge accordingly. Dachi is not a physical fighter and seldom uses his hands to attack, preferring to attack from a ranged distance with multiple, accurate fireballs. His stamina is along proven to be good, as he's able to infiltrate a military base and clear it's occupants. Dachi's somewhat durable, as he's able to take multiple gunshot wounds. Dachi can take a hit from Toven's energy blast and survive. However Dachi is not a tank and is much more likely to dodge or use his shield. But Dachi can make mistakes and survive if needed. Zhenren Kuia I - Prelude Before the events of Zhenren Kuia I, Dachi was 20 years old. Dachi rose to become one of the most powerful mage hunters in the world. Strong enough to earn a place in the mage hunter organization's elite named "The Inquisition", which hold special privileges, being information from the FBI and contracts that make millions. Dachi's family began to live well, as they lived in the US. Although Dachi never stopped working as a mage hunter, as he saw the need to continue to support his family. However Dachi's mother did not like her son having the occupation of a mage hunter which is dangerous and is a bad influence to her daughter who, inspired by Dachi, wants to become a mage hunter in the future for the promised wealth and adventure. While Dachi didn't like how he influenced his Sister, Dachi still sought more power. Seeing how his power got him to where he was, Dachi believed that ultimate power would not only support his mother and sister, but also his own family in the future and the generations to come. A power hungry Dachi sought to become the most powerful mage. Dachi, along with the inquisition, got word that the great medieval mystic, Toven, has resurrected and was last spotted in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Dachi goes to investigate, seeing the opportunity to prove how strong he is. Zhenren Kuia I After the successful attack on Japan, Dachi was tasked to find Toven once more. Which lead him to infiltrate the Dark Mage's mountain base for information. After being informed where Toven whereabouts, Dachi heads to the Amazon jungle to find and kill Toven. Afterwards, Dachi Zhenren Kuia II Category:Characters Category:Protagonists